


New Features

by Thatthingrightthere



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/ Reader, Connor is best boy, Connor/ Reader, Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, F/M, I’m so thirsty for Connor wtf, New weird features, Smut, late night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:18:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatthingrightthere/pseuds/Thatthingrightthere
Summary: You and Connor test out his new features in your car during the early hours of the morning in a store’s parking lot.





	New Features

**Author's Note:**

> Connor is still best boy. That is all.

The winter air chilled your bones as you shuffled to the drivers seat of your car after putting the groceries in the back. It was fairly late at night but you’d been so busy with your police work this was the only chance you had to grab what you needed. Connor was sat seemingly asleep in the front. He’d insisted in coming with you to “make sure you are safe during the most crime filled time of the day”. It was sweet of him but not exactly needed. He’d seen you defend yourself plenty of times but he still felt the need to protect you. He’d felt that need even before the revolution, before he had become a deviant. The odd desire to make sure you were always happy and safe. You soon found out about his weird desires and identified them as love before you announced you returned his affection. He had expected the feelings would eventually simmer down but instead they only grew as time went on, especially after his last update that had added some weird new features to both his software and his body. Both of these things now seemed to malfunction when you were near him. So while you were shopping he had decided to inquire what was happening with Cyberlife.

After you’d brushed the snow off of your clothing and out of your hair you turned to Connor and softly said his name a couple of times. You would’ve started driving but he had taken off his seatbelt and you couldn’t just strap him in, that’d just be a possibly unwanted breach of his personal space and you had no desire to harm your relationship Especially when it was so young.

When his eyes suddenly opened you jumped out of your skin as he adjusted his tie then turned to you with a slightly apologetic smile.

“Sorry for scaring you, the explanation to my... problems took longer than expected. However I now know how to use my new features effectively and to our advantage.”

You sat back in your seat, confused as to what he meant to ‘our advantage’. After seeing this confusion Connor continued.

“We can test them now if you’d like.”

His lips suddenly met yours when you gave your consent. His perfectly soft lips pressed against yours before his artificial tongue made its way inside your mouth to taste you. You moved from your seat to straddle his lap in order to put less strain on the two of you and deepen the kiss even further. When you broke for air he laid open mouthed kisses on your neck while he ran his fingers along your thighs while your hands played with his hair. Marks were left in his wake before he moved back to your mouth. You bucked you hips against his and we’re surprised to find a growing hardness there. Then Connor made the hottest noise you’d ever heard. 

So that was a new thing. A dick. You didn’t bother to ask why. Instead you were more excited to try it out. Even if it was in your car in the desolate parking lot of a 24 hour store at the earliest hours of the morning. 

You wanted to hear more of his moans too.

You hands wondered down to massage his chest through his white button-up shirt while his traveled under your shirt to grope your breasts through your bra. His clothed erection rubbed against your covered, wet pussy. This caused you to become impatient, hands moved quickly to his belt to undo it and pull his pants down to the point his hard on was able to stand in all its glory. It seemed longer than average although on the slimmer side but it was still probably the best dick you’ve ever seen. Even it’s slight blueish tone was attractive, just like Connor. 

You gave the rock solid member a light, tender stroke which resulted in a small breathy moan coming from your lover which encouraged you to continue working his cock. He moved suddenly and pulled down your pants along with your panties as far as he could before you slid them down to your ankles. It was a little awkward but you didn’t care, you just wanted Connor deep inside of you.

His dick throbbed against your wet hole before you slowly sank down and allowed him to fill you. The stretch hurt a little but seeing the dishevelled Connor lean his head back to moan made it worth it. You rolled your hips before you began to move up and down his burning cock. You swore it vibrated every so often which caused you to groan louder and louder with each shift of your body. No, you didn’t just swear it did. It was. His god damn dick was definitely fucking vibrating. Of course it would. Obviously, he was perfect in almost every way possible so it was obvious his dick would not only be an amazing size but would vibrate too.

Connor’s hips had began to thrust upwards to meet yours while he moaned your name and shakily described how alive he felt. Bruises had began to form on your hips from how hard he’d been holding your hips and directing your thrusts. You also began to rub your clit which caused you to come dangerously close to cumming. Connor was incredibly close too, you could tell by his broken moans and the curses flooding through his clenched teeth which were probably picked up from Hank. You moved faster, rubbing your swollen clitoris quicker than probably ever before in order to satiate your greed for the pleasure your lover’s twitching cock was giving you. Your pussy began to squeeze Connor which led him to cum while yelling your name just before you came. The fast pace of your thrusts sluggishly slowed to a stop as the two of you rode out your orgasms. 

When finally still you rested your sweaty forehead against your lover’s shoulder while he wrapped his arms around you. The two of you sat there in silence for a couple of minutes, still connected and enjoying each other. He was the first to speak.

“That... experience was enjoyable, yes?”

You chuckled softly before you moved to brush your lips against Connor’s then looked him directly in his soft, brown eyes.

“That was incredible, Connor. We should use those features more often.”

Now it was his turn to laugh and kiss you gently.

“Yes, we should indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> When will this thirst end??


End file.
